Eyeglass frames of thermoplastic and the like have been manufactured in the past in plastic molding processes and in the case of frames manufactured in relatively limited numbers, machining processes have been employed with the lense openings being machined initially and the external shaping and contouring of the frames being accomplished subsequently. Such processes are generally satisfactory, but certain disadvantages are encountered. A special fixture may be required for each lense opening of different size and shape, and external machining must be accomplished on a relatively fragile frame with the lense opening areas removed.